Una Comfesiòn para Len
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º[YOHxLEN]ºLen siente que ama a Yoh pero sus sentimientos son inseguros. Pero Yoh lo ara que veaque deverdad èl lo ama mucho. º[YAOI]º º[ÙNICO]º


_**::NOTAS INCIALES::** ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí en esta ocasión les traigo otro YohxLen espero que les guste por que me lo han estado pidiendo mucho j,i,ji,.ji, este fic me lo inspiro un Doijinshi que vio de ellos dos y es divertido ahí me cayo la idea de hacer esto espero que les guste mucho…ahora sheken y dejar reviews. _

**_::UNA COMFESION PARA LEN::_**

_**-,+,+,YOHxLEN,+,+,-**_

Era una noche cualquiera en la pensión Asakura; sus amigos estaban con él: Tao-Len, Horokeu-Usui, Oyamada-Manta, Diethel-Lyserg y Ryu con su espada de madera, acompañados de sus respectivos espíritus. Anna ya no era la prometida de Yoh; sabiendo que no sentían nada el uno por el otro octo por irse a Izumo con los abuelos de este para poder fortalecer sus habilidades como sacerdotisa, así el peli-castaño quedo libre de todo compromiso; aliviándolo mucho.

Todos se preparaban para dormir, en al misma habitación. Sus futones ya estaban extendidos.

-Oye, Manta.-Le murmuraba Yoh a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Yoh?-Pregunto el pequeño mirando a su amigo.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Le dijo el shaman tirándole una sabana hecha puño en la cara.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja, eso estuvo bueno.-Se burlaba Horo muy contento.

-Esto si me párese gracioso.-Respondió Ryu tirándole un cojín a Horo-Horo en la cara.

-¡¿Que pretendes?! Como que ya te pasaste.-Le dijo el peli-celeste muy molesto.

-Par de payasos.-Susurro Len sin importancia; dirigiendo su mirada a Lyserg a quien también le tiraron unos cojines.

-Oigan chicos esperen.-Les suplicaba Lyserg a sus amigos.

El Tao menor miraba con seriedad a sus locos amigos y luego miro a Yoh. Sus ojos amarillos, se tornaron sin color y se ensancharon y una vena roja aparecía en su cabeza, mientras que su piquito de su cabello, le empezó a crecer; al ver al peli-castaño quien tenía a su merced al pequeño cabezón debajo de él. El chinito trataba de disimular, de pensar en otra cosa; pero Yoh se acercaba al rostro sonrojado de Manta.

Su piquito crecía; se sonrojo muy fuerte; sus ojos se cerraron y sus dientes rechinaron.

-¡¡YA BASTA!!-Grito Len muy enfadado, lanzándole un cojín a Yoh en la cabeza y asiéndolo derrumbarse de espalda.

-ö.ö?-Todos dirigieron sus miradas a el Tao menor con intriga ya que no entendían lo que pasaba. Len respiraba con agitación muy molesto.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué ocurre, Len?-Le pregunto Yoh aun con el cojín en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué si que me pasa?!-Murmuro el Chinito muy alterado y los demás solo parpadeaban sin entender nada.

-…-El shaman de los audífonos naranjas lo miro con intriga, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¡¡No te importa que yo…!!-El Tao rápidamente tapo su boca con ambas manos y se sonrojo con demasiada violencia.

-¿Len te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto Ryu a su amigo acercándose a él.

-Len…-Murmuraron Yoh y Manta sin quitarle la vista de encima al apenado Chinito.

El peli-azul miro a Yoh y a Manta; luego a Ryu, Horokeu y Lyserg.

-Rrrr…¡¡ESTO ES TU CULPA YOH!!-Grito molesto Len muy rojo, corriendo fuera de la habitación y fuera también de la pensión.

-¡¡No te bayas!! ¡¡LEN!!-Le grito Yoh con preocupación.-Espérenme aquí; iré a platicar con él.-Les dijo a sus amigos.

-Como digas.-Respondió Lyserg aun sin entender el problema entre Yoh y Len.

-A mi se me ase que si son.-Dijo Horo resignado tirándose en el futón bostezando.

-.+.+.+.+.+.-

-.+.+._Ratos después_.+.+.-

El peli-azul se encontraba sentado en el pasto cerca de un lago; en el puente que Yoh siempre visitaba. Se sentía avergonzado; se había comportado muy extraño, y como no hacerlo; si él estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño e inexplicable por Yoh.

Al verlo con Manta, no dudo ni un segundo en que lo que sintió fueron celos.

-Señorito Len; ¿no cree que sus amigos han de estar preocupados por usted?-Apareció Bazòn a su lado.

-¡No me importa! Esos tontos estarán mucho mejor sin mi.-Dijo amargamente Len con ironía.

-No digas eso.-Len no hizo nada, ni giro para ver de quien se trataba ya que sabia que se trataba de Yoh. Pero su mirada no cambio de frialdad.

-…-Len solo miraba el brillante lago que reflejaba la luna. Asakura se acerco y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Por qué te marchaste de la pensión?-Hablo el peli-castaño despreocupadamente sin mirar al Chinito.

-¿Acaso no puedo salir? ¡Déjame en paz, quieres!-Le reprocho el Chinito igual sin mirarle.

-¿Fue por mi culpa?-Susurro viéndolo esta vez con preocupación e infantilmente.

El shaman Chino suspiro hondo y lo miro fríamente.-Si.-Le respondió levantándose y empezando a alejarse.

-¡No, Len espera!-Yoh trato de detenerlo e igual se incorporo de donde estaba sentado y le hecho el brazo por el hombro y camino así con él.

-¡Por favor Len perdóname si no puedo comprender lo que sientes!-Le dijo serenamente el peli-castaño al Chinito.

-No se de que me hablas!-Se cruzo de brazos Len e izo un ademán molesto y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¡Vamos, talvez si me dijeras lo que sientes podría ayudarte!-Le sonrió con calidez.

-¡Vete y CALLATE!-Le dijo sobresaltándose muy sonrojado por lo que dijo el shaman.

-Si es por lo de Manta; no te preocupes, no te pongas celoso, él y yo solo somos amigos nada mas.-Rió con diversión Yoh.

Tao sintió rabia; se estaba burlando de él o que? Pero no lo permitiría.

-¡Maldito tonto!-Lanzo su puño contra el shaman peli-castaño y este lo esquivaba.

-¡¡Len aclámate!!-Le suplicaba Asakura tratando de esquivar los golpes.

-¡¡YA CALLATE!!-Le gritó Len desesperado ya no podía mas de esta tortura.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas?-Le rogó de nuevo Yoh ya muy molesto.

-¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!-Tan molesto le dejo ir la mano fuertemente al peli-castaño, pero este se la detuvo gritándole.

-¡¡DEJA DE ESTAR CELOSO!!-Le grito molesto el shaman.-¡Reacciona!-Le dijo tomándolo de la otra mano.

-…-El Chinito peli-azul se sonrojo con violencia y miro al shaman a los ojos.-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto.

Rápidamente Yoh jalo a Len para darle un fuerte abrazo, este se sonrojo mucho y se asusto forcejeándose; mientras el peli-castaño le hundía el rostro en el pecho.

-Talvez me golpees después, pero me preocupas mucho; aun me es difícil saber lo que te pasa si no me lo dices.-Acaricio los cabellos azulados del Chinito, quien se aferraba a la espalda del shaman apretándole la camisa.

-¡Ya suéltame!-Susurro len aparentando molestia, pero sintió mas fuerte el abrazo.

-No. No lo are; e esperado mucho este momento, siempre lo quise desde que te conocí; perdóname pero…-Susurro sonrojándose Yoh.

-Rrrrr, ¡Te mato si no me sueltas!-Renegó Len relinchando en los brazos del shaman.

-Len yo…¡¡¡TE AMO!!!-Le grito al peli-azul sin importarle la golpiza que este le daría.

Dejo de hacer fuerzas; sintió como el tiempo se detenía de repente al oír esas palabras que no salían de su mente. La luna se reflejaba muy cerca de ellos. Yoh lo abrazaba tanto, mientras que le confesaba que lo amaba.

Asakura soltó a Len para ver como reaccionaba, el Tao menor estaba con los cabellos alborotados y su camisa a medio abrir y un poco descolgada por su brazo.

-¿Y que me dices?-Pregunto apenado el castaño impaciente.

Len se volteo; empezó a caminar tambaleándose, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¡Espérame!-Yoh lo alcanzo y lo abrazo por detrás.-¿Y que me dices? ¿Serás mi chico?-Pregunto en pucheros Yoh.

-Yo…-Se sonrojo.-Si…-Susurro suavemente y tan tiernamente.

-¡Si, lo sabia!-Dijo abrazando cariñosamente, tirándosele mas.

-¡Oye!-Dijo frunciendo el seño el Tao. Asakura lo detuvo sin excusa alguna.

-Ahora…-Murmuro Yoh con sensualidad, con una de sus manos tomo a Len por el mentón y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios.

-ò))o-Len se sonrojo violentamente, el shamazn e separo de él y lo miro sonriendo.

El Tao sintió alegría y siguió caminando, esperando a que el castaño lo siguiera.

-¡Espérame!-Yoh lo volvió a abrazar desde atrás.-¿Me das un beso de lengüita?-Le susurro picadamente Yoh al Chinito quien se sobresalto mucho.

-¡¡Tonto!!-Le dijo tirándolo de un fuerte golpe en la cara, ya muy avergonzado.

_-.+.+Ya en la Pensión +.+.-_

Yoh y Len ya estaban en la casa; le peli-castaño se miraba en un espejo poniéndose la yukata y tras de él estaba Len quien se preparaba para dormir.

-¡Mira como me dejaste la cara!-Decía molesto Yoh viéndose la cara llena de golpes en el espejo.

-Y eso es que no te golpeé como quería, por payaso.-Dijo Len irónicamente sonriendo.

-¡Que cruel eres!-Lloriqueo Yoh y Len sonrió con burla riéndose de su Koi.

-.+.+.+.-

Todos se encontraban dormidos en la habitación….Yoh y Len entraron con cautela y en silencio para no despertar a los demás. Por órdenes del Tao; ambos dormirían en sus respectivos futones. Aun no era de apresurarse y tener algo íntimo. Yoh se disponía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pero antes miro a Len quien ya se había acostado en el futón, pero su piquito azul de cabello sobresalía de las sabanas.

-¡¿PUEDO DORMIR CON TIGO LEN?!-Yoh se lanzo encima de Len en el futón de este.

-¡¡AAHH!!-Len grito fuerte.-¡¡YOH VETE DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡LARGO!!-Pataleaba Len muy rojo de la pena.

-¡Por favor!-Lloriqueaba Yoh sin soltar a Len-Quiero embarazarte…-Le susurro con seducción y Len solo pataleaba graciosamente.

Horo-Horo se incorporo soñoliento y miro a los dos shamanes en el futón quienes lo vieron inmóviles y con las bocas abiertas.

-Se me hacen que si son…yo lo decía…Zzzz…Zzzzz.-Dijo medio dormido Horo tirándose de nuevo al futón y empezar a roncar.

-¡Baya!-Dijo Yoh sorprendido.-Horo es sonámbulo.-Rió con burla.

El Chinito destapo un poco su sabana y se izo a un lado.-Ahora acuéstate aquí y cállate!!-Le dijo con resignación Len.

-¡Si, gracias! ¡Por eso te amo!-Le dijo feliz Yoh acostándose con él, abrazándolo y besándole la mejilla al Chinito.

-¡Te amo Yoh-Kun!-Le dijo Len dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ji-ji-ji, ya lo sabia.-Rió sonrojado Yoh.

-¡Entonces, cállate!-Le murmuro Len abrazándolo y cerrando sus ojos para dormir junto con su querido Asakura quien amo desde el día que lo miro directo a los ojos.

_**::FÌN??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES::** ¿Qué les pareció? De verdad mas o menos cierto?, pues a mi si me encanto es que adoro esta pareja en fin dejar reviews para saber sus comentarios salù. _

_**+.+. FINALES:: **_


End file.
